


刷星+啵荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 查了点资料但没有查到太具体的，所以基本上都是我瞎编的不要在意【





	刷星+啵荣

权顺荣真的很后悔为什么要和机组的姐姐们打这个莫名其妙的赌，甚至他已经记不得赌约是为什么开始的，大约也是聚会喝酒的时候被激将了，总之现在是要装扮成空姐飞这趟国际航班。

他在开早会的时候期盼着机长能够严肃的拒绝这一荒唐的事件发生，没想到洪知秀竟然就这么开明大方的点头应允了，完全无视了他在对面一直踢他裤脚，还挤眉弄眼的恳求他不要答应的权顺荣。

洪知秀说ok啊反正也快万圣节了就允许你们玩一次，下一秒机组的姐姐就拿出了一整套适合他尺码的制服和皮鞋，眨着眼睛一股脑儿的堆给旁边将醒未醒的崔韩率，“vernon呀，快去帮你前辈换上衣服，打扮好了带出来姐姐们给他化妆哈！”

然而刚进了更衣室崔韩率就一改刚才没睡醒的模样，“哥，”制服被随手堆在椅子上，弟弟从背后抱上来把权顺荣搂在怀里，“哥哥今天要变成女孩子了吗？”手从腋下穿过来对着镜子一颗一颗的解开权顺荣的衬衫扣子，随着领口的张开露出胸口深深浅浅的吻痕来。“哥好漂亮，”崔韩率舔舐着权顺荣的耳畔赞美到，“好想让这些痕迹永远留在哥哥身上。”解开扣子的手在吻痕上轻轻抚摸，感觉权顺荣在自己怀里有些瑟缩。

“韩率……”哥哥颤抖着嗓音叫他，“换、换衣服吧，不然一会姐姐们要来催了。”

“那就让她们看看哥哥的这副模样吧？”崔韩率扳着他的身体转向门口，“让她们都知道，哥哥昨天是怎么在机长床上浪叫的，嗯？”

“唔……”权顺荣转过身捧着弟弟棱角分明的脸庞，将自己的嘴唇贴上弟弟的，主动伸出舌头和崔韩率的纠缠在一起，“我们韩率不要吃醋啦，”昨天晚上知秀哥有点喝醉了，缠着权顺荣做了两次，最后实在没有力气应付旁边硬了好久的崔韩率只好帮他口出来，没有得到满足的弟弟从早晨就有点闹脾气了。“等今天落了地，我好好补偿你好不好？”权顺荣嘟着嘴撒娇一样晃着弟弟的手臂，他知道崔韩率最吃他这一套。

“那哥哥今天要带着这个，”崔韩率从裤兜里掏出来一个小东西，一看就是有备而来，刚才的生气吃醋只不过是为了让小仓鼠上钩罢了。

带着润滑的跳蛋被缓缓推进了后穴深处，细长的电线从穴口探出来，松松的在性器根部缠了一圈以后又被拉到胸口，连着的另一头在尾部分成两股延伸出两个小一号的跳蛋，被胶布贴在了两颗肉球上。

被塞了跳蛋以后就有点心神不宁的权顺荣就像一个听话的布娃娃一样被崔韩率套上了内裤丝袜和裙子，为了掩盖胸前异样的凸起，崔韩率还准备了两个乳贴，甚至帮权顺荣拢出了两枚圆润的乳房。

穿戴整齐被推出更衣室的之前崔韩率还冲挥了挥手里的跳蛋遥控器，“哥怀挺！”虽然在外人看来是在调侃他今天变装工作的辛苦，但是只有权顺荣自己知道这趟航班自己注定要遭受一些生理上的小小折磨了。

机组的姐姐刚看他出来就发出一阵阵尖叫，“哎一古我们顺荣真漂亮，”“闹木耶啵好像不用化妆也可以呢！”一边围在他周围帮他戴上假发盘上头发，又给他化上精致的妆容。正好赶上洪知秀开完飞行员的准备会回来，又簇拥着把他推上去好一顿夸，“嗯，很好看，”洪知秀笑眼弯弯，“那今天的餐食饮料就麻烦顺荣xi帮我端进驾驶舱吧？”

航行的前半程顺利的让权顺荣有一种自己可以完好无损的飞完这次航程的错觉，洪知秀一直在驾驶舱实时监控航行，也没有叫权顺荣送东西进去，崔韩率也是一副认真工作的样子，顶多也就是两个人从狭窄的备餐室错肩而过的时候伸手摸一下他屁股上的软肉，身体里的跳蛋也安静的待着没有动作，一忙起来权顺荣甚至都快忘记自己身上还埋着这三个定时炸弹。

航程过半，洪知秀的执勤时间满了8小时，按照规定要去休息一段时间。飞机上的乘客大多陷入睡眠，空乘们也分批开始休息。洪知秀刚从驾驶室出来就叫权顺荣端一杯咖啡送到他的休息室，权顺荣忐忑的按照洪知秀的喜好泡了一杯准备给他端过去，又在备餐室碰见了刚休息完要和别人换班的崔韩率，笑起来有点像史迪奇的弟弟冲他笑出了标准的八颗牙齿，这让权顺荣心里更加不安了。

“把咖啡放在那儿吧，来陪我坐会儿。”长时间的飞行让洪知秀看起来有些疲惫，他靠在狭窄的小床上冲权顺荣张开手臂，小仓鼠就乖乖的窝在他怀里让他抱着。

温情了没一会儿洪知秀的手就开始在权顺荣身上乱摸，一会摸摸他软软的小肚子，一会又捏捏他的大腿，“小荣今天胸好大……”手指轻松的挑开胸前的扣子伸进去，三下两下就把黏在皮肤上的乳贴揭了下来，被拢在一起的乳肉颤颤巍巍的在他指尖晃动着，又酸又涨的感觉漫上来让权顺荣有一种自己真的变成女孩字的感觉。

身上的跳蛋适时的震了起来，想必是崔韩率的杰作，突如其来的快感让权顺荣一下子软了腰，嘴里也控制不住的发出轻声的喘息。“昨天哥哥没有把小荣操爽吗？”洪知秀含笑的声音挑逗着权顺荣的耳蜗，“怎么今天上班还要用小玩具满足自己？”

权顺荣很想解释是崔韩率把他搞成这个样子，但洪知秀的手指已经插进了他的嘴巴，夹着他的舌头在口腔里搅弄起来，为了不让口水溢出权顺荣只好讨好的吸吮起洪知秀的指节，一边呜咽着让洪知秀再欺负他了。

“我没有欺负顺荣呀？”洪知秀装做委屈的样子，明明顺荣也很舒服不是吗？裙子都被撑起了一个鼓包，因为屁股里不停震动的跳蛋也在洪知秀大腿上难耐的磨蹭着，“我不也是怕顺荣憋坏吗？哥哥先帮你解决一次好不好？”

不得不承认，洪知秀真的摸他摸的很爽，大手把裙摆卷起来露出大腿根，三两下就把丝袜扯开一个口子，内裤已经背性器溢出的液体沾湿了一小块，手刚抚上去权顺荣就浑身都在发抖了。另外一只手从后面伸进潮湿柔软的后穴，将滑落到穴口边缘的跳蛋又更深的推了进去。

权顺荣坐在洪知秀的手上，像被把尿一样双腿大开，前面和后面都被玩弄的发出粘腻的水声。后面的跳蛋被顶在穴道深处的那片软肉上，身前的手指又在敏感的冠状沟又扣又捏，明显是一副想让权顺荣快点射出来的架势，双重攻击就已经让权顺荣难以承受，更不要说外面的崔韩率也心有灵犀般的调大了跳蛋的振幅。

“顺荣舒服吗？”洪知秀一边加大了手上的攻势一边还要问权顺荣的感受，不说话就停下手里的动作直到小仓鼠哼哼唧唧的叫他哥哥说哥哥用手指也操的我好舒服，说哥哥胸好涨可不可以摸一摸。得到允许后颤抖着双手将胸前的两颗跳蛋按压的更紧，在三处快感的攻击下压抑着低吟把精液全都射到了丝袜上。

“啊————都怪哥！”被摸爽之后的小仓鼠反而暴躁起来，“丝袜都成这幅鬼模样了我后半程还见不见人了！”

丝袜上已经被扯了一个大口子，上面还沾满了他前面后面流出来的液体，就算裙子放下来也不能完全遮盖住。

谁成想洪知秀手一挥直接把剩下的部分也都直接撕裂了，“到时候就说权空姐给机长‘服务’的时候一不小心把咖啡撒到丝袜上了让她们再给你找一条备用的不就完了？”以权谋私之后心情大好的洪知秀笑着捏捏权顺荣撅的高高的嘴巴，“不穿也行，不过就是便宜韩率咯。”把权顺荣送出去之前也不忘再调侃一句。

“毕竟顺荣现在后面已经湿成这样，撩起来裙子直接插进去也不是不行的样子呢。”

落地以后洪知秀还要向公司汇报一下航行的情况，比崔韩率和权顺荣要晚一点回到下榻的酒店。

坐在返程的车上手机就一直嗡嗡的震个不停。洪知秀无奈的叹了一口气，不用看也知道已经饿急了的小老虎肯定已经开始享用美味的晚餐了，点开三个人的群聊果然有一打的照片从未读变成了已读状态。

避开坐在旁边的副机长打趣的眼神，洪知秀一张一张点开欣赏起来。全身湿透的权顺荣，叉开腿自己扩张的权顺荣，跪在浴缸里帮崔韩率口交的权顺荣，裙子被撩到腰上屁股被打的红红一片的权顺荣。看到最后一张的时候正好一段新的视频发了过来，不动声色的掏出耳机带上，确认已经连上蓝牙耳机以后才点开视频。

视频不长，半分钟的时间，可能因为崔韩率一边操着权顺荣一边拍的画面也晃动的很厉害，只能隐约看到暗红的性器在权顺荣红肿的穴口狠狠的抽插着，小腹上硬邦邦的性器随着崔韩率的顶弄在权顺荣的小腹上可怜巴巴的流着水。

“唔————韩率，不行了……想，想射了……呼……”声音倒是录的非常清楚，权顺荣的声音被撞的支离破碎，恨不得每吐出一个字都要伴随着压抑不住的娇喘。

“不可以哦，”崔韩率停下了身下操弄的动作，手指紧紧的箍住权顺荣饱胀的根部不让他射，性器也从肉穴里抽出来在拍打着抽搐着收缩的穴口，连带出一股不知道是什么的淫液。“哥白天不是已经被知秀哥指奸的射过一回了吧？现在再射等知秀哥来了就不好玩了嘛。”

“知秀哥……哥哥快回来吧呜呜，”镜头移到了权顺荣涨红的脸，弟弟已经被另外一个弟弟玩的眼眶鼻尖都是红的，水汪汪的眼睛看着盯着镜头这边的洪知秀，“顺荣想让哥哥回来……回来操顺荣吧。”

洪知秀连自己的房间都没来得及回，径直走向了先前崔韩率发在群里的房间。按门铃的间隙就已经焦躁的要解开领带，听见房间里跌跌撞撞的脚步声由远及近，门刚开了一个小缝就迫不及待的挤了进去，三个人挤在狭小的玄关就黏在了一起。

权顺荣是被崔韩率从身后拽着胳膊操着走过来开门的，每迈一步崔韩率的性器就借着力捅的更深，从卫生间到门口几步的距离就已经让他软了腿搂着洪知秀的脖颈不肯撒手。

身后弟弟的阴茎也因为姿势滑了出来在一片湿黏的臀缝里蹭来蹭去，自己被带了固精环的性器被洪知秀的大手一手环住，因为一直得不到满足而有些疲软的东西因为洪知秀的撸动又精神起来。

权顺荣不管不顾的咬住洪知秀薄薄的嘴唇邀请洪知秀的舌头掠夺自己所剩无几的空气，被捏住下巴吮吻到两眼发晕软塌塌的趴在洪知秀怀里喘气。

“顺荣哥果然还是更喜欢知秀哥吧，都不主动要和我接吻呢。”

身后的弟弟吃味的在权顺荣肩膀上舔舐着，勾着他的腰把哥哥重新搂到自己的怀里，“不是的……我没有……”权顺荣慌了神，赶紧扭过头送上自己被亲到红润晶莹的唇瓣，小舌头像小动物一样一下一下舔着弟弟紧闭的唇瓣。“喜欢，喜欢和啵农尼接吻，”下半身也晃动着贴上崔韩率身下那一大包，“也喜欢啵农尼……插进来……好大好烫，把顺荣操的好舒服……把顺荣操射……”

“看来顺荣已经被韩率操开了呢，”洪知秀解开自己身下的束缚掏出早就硬挺的性器，“平时看不出来，被操爽的时候真的很淫荡，什么都敢说呢。”

战地终于转移到了床上，洪知秀倚在床头看着权顺荣跪趴在身下给自己舔，勃发的性器在软软的脸颊上顶出一个小包。权顺荣撅着屁股被崔韩率按在床上从身后操进来，身后顶一下就把洪知秀的东西含的更深。

从洪知秀身上解下来的领带正束缚着权顺荣的手腕绑在身后，另一端被崔韩率控制在手里，只能被动的接受上面和下面两根性器来回的抽插。

“知秀哥想不想干顺荣哥的嘴巴。”崔韩率突然问洪知秀，没等洪知秀回答就搂着权顺荣的腰向后倒，阴茎因为动作从身体里滑出来，不用多说权顺荣就抖着发软的腿背对着崔韩率重新坐下去，柔韧的大腿被拉开到最大。

“顺荣哥看看自己，”弟弟示意权顺荣抬头，外面的天已经彻底黑了，透过玻璃的反射可以看到自己坐在弟弟怀里，硕大的性器在自己身体里流畅的进出着，“哥好贪吃，”弟弟低声在耳边笑道。“全部都吃进去了呢，上面的小嘴是不是也想被知秀哥填的满满的？”

权顺荣听话的张开嘴，让半跪在床边的洪知秀把性器又塞进来，因为头仰着的缘故性器进的也更轻松，忍住呕吐的感觉将洪知秀含到了底，鼻尖全是哥哥的味道，舌头还能勉强伸出来挑逗着饱满的睾丸。

身下的崔韩率看权顺荣适应的很好也重新动起来，掰开权顺荣的臀瓣一下比一下操的还要深，恨不得把两颗小球都顶到权顺荣身体里。洪知秀也顺着崔韩率的频率，崔韩率往上顶的时候他也往下插，没几下权顺荣就红着眼眶干呕起来，吞咽反应挤压着洪知秀的龟头，把他往更深的地方吸。

洪知秀也没打算忍，狠狠的又插了两下就抽出来射在权顺荣脸上，让弟弟的嘴唇鼻尖睫毛上都沾满了自己的精液。

自己爽过了也不忘照顾一下被禁锢已久的权顺荣，摘下固精环像弟弟刚才给自己口交一样把性器裹在嘴里吸吮舔弄着，崔韩率也幅度更大的对着权顺荣的前列腺抽插，权顺荣嘴里发出含糊不清的呻吟在双重刺激下全身颤抖的射了出来。

然而高潮过后两个人的动作也并没结束，反而变本加厉起来，强行把权顺荣带上了第二次高潮，权顺荣喊的声音有些发哑，口水都不受控制的从嘴角流出来，爽的全身上下都在发抖，柔软的后穴搅的崔韩率也精关失守，直到弟弟从他身体里抽出来才在两个人温柔的安抚下缓缓放松。


End file.
